It's All Over
by Cececat
Summary: (PART 1 of 'MirrorVerse' series)What if the movie had a different ending? What if the antimatter laser had backfired, killing Riff and destroying the starships's engine? Will they ever go home? What if Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott were forced to stay at the castle? Will they ever escape? Maybe... (Please Read & Review) NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N (9/14/2016): So... this fanfic is being rewritten to make it nicer. I accidentally erased the originally posted and second draft versions of part one. I'll be now basing the re-write on a much earlier copy backed up onto my computer. I'm really annoyed about that. **

**Anyway, I plan to add a lot involving Dr. Scott's character. He's always sort of one-sided in stories.** **It should be better and longer. I always get annoyed when stories end too soon. If this is ever read, I don't want it to be too short. Though I'll also try to avoid making it too long or boring...**

* * *

 _"We're wild and untamed thing! A bee with a deadly sting! You get-_ "

Halfway through the song, the spell was broken. It was some sort of crashing sound and a scream of terror to rival Fay Wray's had stopped everything. This was lucky for the five people being controlled. You see, this strange state was a scary one. They were totally under someone else power. Nothing was there's to control save for a fraction of their own thoughts. That's a traumatizing thing to the victims. So traumatizing that such an experience can haunt them for years. The memory of such a semi-possession is a painful one indeed. At least some people were tougher than others and could stand it.

Frank- the one controlling everyone- lost focus due to that concentration-shattering scream. Once he lost focus, everyone else could think for himself or herself again. He didn't really like that. Though it was the consequence of trying to control everything without help of, say, a computer or another person. As usual he'd overestimated his own abilities.

"Columbia! Go see what that noise was," he barked.

Without a single word, she did so. Even if she was no longer in his control she still did what he told her. That's how she usually behaved, to some extent. The reason e's sent her was not that. It was the fact that the crash had come from a basement-level room beneath the theater and _she_ knew where that was. It happened to be the castle's boiler room. Right outside the theater's doors was a trap door leading to that room.

"It's November. It's not the 5th, is it?" Brad asked.

"Hmm?" Janet muttered, still to shaken to think properly.

Brad chuckled a bit madly. "Somebody tried to blow up parliament on the 5th. Remember, remember the fifth of November…"

"Oh. Guy Fawkes day, or something… right?" Janet replied.

"Yes, that's it. That bang came from somewhere below us. That guy named Guy Fawkes tried to blow up parliament by filling the basement with corn flour… I think," Brad said. "Corn powder, treason and plot... or so I thought. Bubbling toads?"

Frank ignored this strange conversation, while Rocky just stared at them in dull confusion. Neither really cared about those two prudish Earthlings.

There was also another Earthling, that being Dr. Scott, who was far less upset. He hadn't attempted to use his now-usable legs yet. In fact, he wasn't planning to for a while. Working legs would be hard to get used to after more than a decade of being in a wheelchair. At least that mind control hadn't really bothered him. Too many years of being reminded of his crimes out-shone less than a half hour of being unable to control the world around him. Unlike Brad and Janet, he'd both suffered from severe guilt and committed unthinkable crimes. Though he hadn't ever known much about what the rest of the Nazi party - that is, those who weren't rocket scientists - was doing, he'd guessed. And he'd spent too much time ignoring the hints that something truly wrong was being done to those sent to 'work'.

Even after he'd changed his name and become somewhat American, all as part of Operation Paperclip, he still was considered something of a monster by coworkers. Though he _thought_ he deserved it - and partially did. One thing he hadn't deserved was

"Vhat should ve now?" Dr. Scott asked, wheeling himself over to where Frank stood.

"I've not the _slightest_ idea. Probably _kill_ whoever interrupted my show," Frank replied in a tone one usually uses to comment on the weather. It was unsettling, to say the very least.

At that point Columbia returned to the room.

"Vhat vas it?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Um, well… I'm not an expert on your technology… Mags was much too upset to really explain… but I think a laser gun backfired and blew up part of the boiler room. And this giant engine thing appears to be broken somehow…" she explained.

"Well, I'll just get Riff and his sister to-" Frank began to say. Then, he noticed the look on Columbia's face. "What's wrong?"

"Riff is dead," she explained, her voice emotionless.

"Really? Are you sure?"  
She shuddered. "Nobody can survive… _that_."

"Nobody can survive what?"

"Go see for yourself," Columbia replied, clearly to horrified to explain.

Rolling his eyes, Frank did so. When he returned he too looked shocked. Much less shocked than Columbia, though.

It took only seconds for the shock to turn to bratty annoyance. "My handyman has managed blown his own head off. What am I supposed to do now? He was pretty hard working and I doubt I'll be able to find a good enough replacement. Oh! Now I haven't got any servants!"

"Vhat about ze redheaded girl?"

"Do you mean Magenta?" Columbia asked.

" _Ja_ ," Dr. 'von' Scott answered.

"Well, she's alive…" Columbia replied nervously.

"Though I doubt she'll be able to work for a while! She seems unable to speak properly and she's refused to move away from her stupid brother's corpse," Frank said pettily.

"The poor thing is probably in shock," Janet replied. "Her brother _dying_ right in front of her! And if it's as violent as it sounds… oh, she'll need a little while to recover. It's like when Betty's Mum died in a car crash. After a while, she'll get used to it."

"It's not like that. He was everything to her… not just a brother. They were practically married. In fact, weddings are only a thing for the ruling classes on their planet… so they were as close to married as they could be!" Columbia explained.

Brad looked very confused. "I thought you said they were siblings?"

Columbia nodded. "They are."

"And they were married…?" Brad asked.

"Yes, I think. Incest isn't really that civilized by some people's standards, but who _really_ cares? Why would I care? What I want to know is what I'm going to do now that they're at least half gone? Who'll bring me breakfast every morning at ten? Who will go buy nail polish and lipstick when we run out?" Frank lamented.

"Nobody will," Brad replied solemnly.

They all stood there in silence. It was a sort of agitated silence. Nobody really pitied Frank, though they were too tired to be actually angry. Everyone was too worn out - or, in a few cases, too freaked out - to think properly.

"Ve should all go to bed now. It's about four in ze morning," Dr. Scott said.

Nobody really had the energy to really do anything else, as you might've guessed. Together they tore the stage curtains down as blankets (a choice that Frank later regretted). And then they _all_ lay down on the theater's floor and went to sleep.

Janet curled up with Brad, and they shared their 'blanket' with Columbia. Despite their stripperific manner of dress nobody felt indecent because they'd already been mentally defiled among other attractive horrors. Frank had the other curtain-blanket and poor dim-witted Rocky slept next to him. Since Frank happened to be a very selfish person, he didn't exactly _share_ the curtain. It's against his very nature. Dr. Scott, on the other hand, stayed in his chair. The plaid blanket he already had worked well enough.

If one were to see this out of context, they would've believed it to be the result of a wild party. They might've thought the people had much alcohol or something. Nobody in their right mind would go swimming while the way these people were dressed. Nobody in their right mind would tear down curtains like that.

Though these people really _weren't_ in their right minds. Something about this place messed with their thoughts. Perhaps it was just the fact they had hardly recovered from the mad mind-control.

* * *

The next day, Janet woke up first.

It was nearly the afternoon by then. Of course, it felt like the early morning since she'd only gone to sleep seven hours ago. And it hadn't been a very deep sleep. All her life Janet had been a light sleeper. She hadn't thought it a good thing until then. The sound of somebody crying was what had woke her up. Muffled sobs from beneath the floorboards. Indeed, it took the slightest sound to awaken Janet.

Slowly, Janet sat up.

Who was crying?

Soon enough she remembered the redheaded woman whose brother (or was it her husband?) had apparently died in a room downstairs. That poor woman!

Janet decided to go see if anything could be done. Years ago, her mother had taught her that a friend to talk to and a nice cup of tea could fix most problems. Since she didn't know where the kitchen was, she decided that the first part would be good enough for now. Though these odd people probably didnt even have tea they were so foreign. Now that they all knew their 'hosts' to be aliens

So, she went looking for an entrance to the basement.

Thankfully, Frank had left the trap door open. So Janet walked down that staircase and into the basement.

It was a very strange place.

There were a lot of futuristic machines that went 'ping!' and panels covered in blinking buttons. Strangely, there also seemed to be pipes and things from no later than the early 19th century! Janet really didn't know what to think of it all.

She just kept following the faint sound of Magenta crying.

Soon, she came across a door with the words 'boiler room' written in large, friendly letters. The crying seemed to be coming from that room.

Brad was just upstairs, Janet reminded herself, and he'd be able to hear her scream if anything tried to hurt her. Telling herself this over and over again, she slowly opened the door. What she found there terrified her…

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **NOTE: I've filmed a somewhat different adaption of this, which can be found on my YouTube channel (Cececat Writer of Fanfiction). I would post a link but** **doesn't allow links to YouTube.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N ( original): ****Thank's for reviewing so soon after I posted this, Bowie321! And I admit that some of my other my recent stories haven't really been very good. **

* * *

The room itself was grimy and badly lit. In fact, the only source of light happened to be some sort of blue, glowing, gloopy… _stuff_ leaking from one of the many machine. That bothered Janet. Even a girl who knew nothing about science could easily tell that radioactive-looking gloop was bad news. Even though she'd lived through the pro-atomic era Janet still didn't trust anything so foreign. Anyway, by the time she'd gotten to high school people knew the dangers of radiation. Even people like Janet.

There seemed to be a lot more of the futuristic machines in this room, too. That's what The only thing that didn't look like something out of a science fiction film was ancient looking water heater in the corner. It also seemed to be one of the only things not damaged. The fact that some areas of the floor were somewhat safe to step on was a fact that made the situation better. Always look on the bright side of life, as the saying goes...

It took Janet a moment to find the crying person thanks to the room's lack of light, the person's lack of movement, and the soot that covered nearly everything in sight. This made Janet pity the poor woman even more. How distressed she must be! Clearly, she'd given up to some degree. Perhaps she'd _totally_ given up.

Janet walked toward the person very slowly, to avoid scaring the poor dear. Indeed, it was the odd redhead (Janet had pretty much figured that out by then). Though Janet had been scared of that woman when they'd first met, she now realized that Magenta was the nicest person around - besides that naïve young girl called 'Columbia'. That meant Janet wasn't afraid.

Soon Janet realized that the redhead was muttered something in a foreign language as she cried. A prayer, perhaps? What religion was she? Janet was somewhat moved by this strange aight and almost wanted to flee the place. It always made her nervous, religious stuff. Though her mother always told her to respect the religions of others as long as no harm was done. That accepting attitude was a bit liberal by the standards of most Dentonians. The town consisted of mostly just Protestants with a handful of 'minorities, like Catholics, mixed in. Jews weren't exactly tolerated there and Janet hadn't even met a black person until she'd been on vacation to the city. It was sort of sad.

Carefully, Janet kneeled down beside the beautiful woman - who looked far from lovely at this unfortunate time - and placed a hand on her shoulder. By then Magenta _still_ hadn't noticed Janet. All her attention seemed to be on the charred pile of rags. Janet began to feel sick when she realized that the piled of rags probably wasn't actually a pile of rags. It was something far more important.

"T-t-that's your brother, isn't it?"

The sound of Janet's voice startled Magenta. Bitter with grief, she beat at Janet's chest- _very_ hard. Thought it hurt quite a bit, Janet still sat there.

"Go away," Magenta growled.

"When's the last time you slept?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you'll get sick if don't." Janet took a deep breath. "And your, er, brother wouldn't want you to get sick."

Magenta glared at Janet, eyes red from both crying and lack of sleep. "You never knew him, so how would you know what he would or wouldn't want?"

"He loved you. If he loved you, he wouldn't want you to be sick," Janet replied stubbornly. "A person who really loves you wants you to be happy. Not sickly- even if it's for their sake."

"I've got to stay here until four this evening," Magenta explained, after a moment.

That didn't make sense to Janet. "Why?"

"Because I must watch over him. I can't bury him until I've watched over him for 12 hours… it's a cultural thing."

One of the most important things that Janet's mother ever told her was to never argue over somebody else's religion. It only leads to trouble and… blood shedding.

But she'd never told Janet what to do if somebody's beliefs were physically hurting that person.

Janet hated making decisions for herself. She'd replied on other people's advice for her whole life. Now she couldn't get help from anyone. No, she needed to think of a plan right now without leaving poor Magenta alone. Suddenly, she thought of something that seemed clever enough.

"Can I watch him for a while?" she asked.

" _What_?"

"Well… somebody must watch over him for 12 hours. What if I took over so that you could rest?"

"No!"

"If you don't take a break, you might fall asleep halfway through or something," Janet pointed out.

"I would never abandon him…"

"I know that. But you can only stay awake for so long before your body can't take it anymore. Nobody can stay awake forever."

Magenta sighed wearily. "Fine. I'll sleep now. I'll sleep _right here_ in this room."

"Fine."

Only minutes after they'd agreed on that plan, Magenta fell fast asleep. And, even though she thought it was a bit silly, Janet watched over poor Riff Raff. Her mother always said to be accepting when it came to this sort of thing. Always being kind and caring and goodly to everyone would reflect well on one's family. That's what Janet was supposed to be - a good member of the family. But what family? The traumatizing past day or so had made her see these strange people as a sort of new family. Extremely stressful situations do that, unbeknownst to Janet. She'd suffered with five people at the hand of Frank and, by surviving with them, become something akin to a sister to them. Yet she also felt distanced from Brad all of a sudden. How odd it all was!

* * *

Meanwhile, still lying on the theater floor, Columbia awoke.

It took her a while to remember all that had happened in the eight hours before she'd fallen asleep. Most of it made no sense- even by the castle's deranged standards.

She was about to move from underneath the blanket when she realized that Brad had his right arm around her waist. Cute. Smiling to herself, she snuggled up against him. It felt nice to be in the arms of a relatively sane person.

And it was warmer like this. Even though everyone's clothes were now dry, she still felt pretty chilly. That room had always been colder than the rest of the castle.

Though this was comfortable _and_ she was still quite tired, Columbia couldn't fall back asleep.

So she lay there for what _seemed_ like hours (but probably wasn't).

Finally, Brad awoke.

"Janet?" he mumbled. "I had the strangest dream…"

Columbia suddenly felt very guilty. "Er, I'm not Janet… and it wasn't actually a dream…"

Before he could cry out in terror, she put a hand over his mouth. "Shh! If Frank wakes up, he'll get upset. Especially at me! He hates people cheating on him, even tough that's what he does to them. Surely you noticed that last night when he freaked out about Rocky and Janet. Please don't freak out! I won't hurt you, Brad, or anything like _he_ might."

Though she loved Frank dearly, she knew he wasn't very nice to most people. Last night she'd realized he was crueler than she'd thought before. He'd killed Eddie! This terrible fact made her want to give her

As she pondered all this, she slowly realized that Brad now held her tighter. Like some sort of teddy bear he needed to keep safe. Though Columbia didn't really know it, Brad's world was falling apart. All that had happened the previous night had turned his whole life upside down. Everything was all topsy-turvy in his once-organized mind.

One idea kept going 'round his brain. It was simple - borderline instinctual, even. If he couldn't keep himself safe from trouble and pain he needed to keep someone else safe. Telling Janet- who'd betrayed him on a whim- that everything's okay was his way of coping with life. Now he needed to fill that role even more. Not that he realized this, even as he held Columbia in his arms and stroked her short pink hair.

She didn't understand why he was doing all this either. Though she _also_ didn't attempt to move away and happened to be quiet grateful. This near-stranger named Brad was very kind, she thought to herself. Much kinder than most men she'd met. Even Eddie had been rough in a way. Brad was like a teddy bear or pillow or something. How adorable.

* * *

The next person to open their eyes happened to be Rocky Horror himself.

As he sat up he dimly realized that sleep wasn't something he'd ever experienced before. How odd it was, waking up like this! His eyes felt sort of funny and his blonde hair was all messy now.

But _why_?

Yes, why did anything happen the way it did? Why? Why? _Why_?

Being 'born' a full-grown adult with almost no memory of anything wasn't good. He wanted to be smart like everyone else. Rocky wanted to learn…

* * *

 **A/N: So... now our four protagonists have 'motives'. Well, not really motives. I'm not really sure what to call them. Wishes, maybe?**

 **Anyway, at least the chapter establishes the people the story focuses on (and hints at character development).**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Still. **

**A/N: The 'motives' thing in the last chapter is sort of a way of making sure there's a plot. My last few unfinished stories don't really have anything driving the plot. Though some of the 'ships' in this will be a bit odd. Brad/Columbia is very likely to be the 'primary romance', with Janet/Magenta or Janet/Rocky (I'm still deciding) as the 'secondary romance'.**

 **Again, thanks for the reviews, Bowie321 and guest! **

* * *

Somehow, even though everyone else was up, Frank still hadn't awoken. Not that anyone minded. In fact, everyone seemed glad of this. It meant they didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing in front of him.

Columbia, his once-faithful groupie, was the happiest about it.

They'd spent the last hour or so cheerfully conversing. Brad told her all about his job as a stockbroker. Though Columbia didn't really understand much of what he happened to be saying, she enjoyed listening.

Rocky understood almost _none_ of the things Brad said, of course, though he tried to. This job Brad apparently had sounded very interesting. What were these… stocks of which Brad spoke? And how did one trade them without actually meeting the people that you traded with? Since it didn't make sense to Rocky, he couldn't help but want to know more.

The only thing Rocky really knew so far was how people were supposed to interact. And listening to conversations that weren't supposed to involve you was frowned upon.

That's when Frank woke up.

"Where's breakfast?" he asked.

Brad stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"I just woke up. My breakfast should be ready now," Frank explained.

"Sorry, we didn't know that," Brad replied nervously.

Frank stalled over to where Columbia and Brad sat. "Stay away from each other. We don't want to cause any trouble, do we?"

Then, he grabbed Columbia's arm and dragged her away from Brad.

"Not so faithful now, my dear!"

"We were talking about the stock market!" Columbia tried to explain. "About his job..."

"Truth," Rocky agreed.

Of course, Frank didn't believe either of them. He began to tighten her corset, causing her to have trouble breathing. After a moment he stop tightening the corset and threw her to the floor.

"Liars!" Frank growled.

"That's not very nice. You should be kinder to her," Brad said.

"Why should I? You're my playthings. You do as I say," Frank told them.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Brad shouted.

That's when Dr. Scott woke up. "Nein! Nein! It vas New York City! Not Berlin! I vas in-"

And that's when he realized where he was.

"Vhat's going on?" he asked.

"He's asking us to cook him breakfast," Brad explained.

"Since Magenta- the only person who can properly cook scrambled eggs- has mysteriously disappeared, I've decided that I don't want breakfast yet. I want Janet."

"What for?" Brad asked, genuinely confused.

After a moment he figured it out. And became quite angry.

"She's a very respectable young woman! And she's my fiancé. How could you say such things about her! Janet's a lovely girl who'd never want someone as awful as you to defile her!"

"Last night she enjoyed it," Frank replied coolly. "As did you."

That's when Brad gave up. It happened to be about 2 in the afternoon and he hadn't had breakfast. His girlfriend/fiancé/whatever seemed to be lusting after male in sight. Brad himself felt disturbingly turned on by the weird 'sweet transvestite' apparently keeping them prisoner in his castle. Things were seriously spiraling out of control.

To nearly everyone's confusion, he then put his arm around Columbia.

She didn't mind. They all still wore their 'floor show' outfits and his arm draped over her shoulder made her feel less naked. Plus it made her feel loved. As she'd sung the previous evening, the only thing that gave her hope anymore was Eddie- the only guy who'd actually cared about her. Now he was dead.

This guy named Brad seemed almost as nice as Eddie. And he seemed to like shouting at Frank. Though that was a bit suicidal of him, at least he was trying to be brave.

Now Brad was being sensible. Though he looked furious, he wasn't saying anything.

Frank smiled his Cheshire Cat smile at Brad. "Well, then... would you like to take Janet's place?"

"To keep your filthy hands off her I will," Brad replied darkly.

In Columbia's foolish opinion, he sounded like a proper storybook hero! A bisexual who's convinced he's straight sleeping with another guy so his girlfriend wouldn't have to! He really was what Columbia considered a knight in shining armor. Or maybe he was just incredibly stupid. Though Rocky was even more dim-witted, he realized how ridiculous Brad was being.

Dr. Scott wasn't sure what to think about all this. So he just sat in his chair, near the wings of the stage, and listened to the bizarre conversations going on around him.

"Columbia! Show him to my second bedroom!" Frank shouted suddenly.

And she did.

* * *

By the time the 12 hours were over, Magenta still hadn't woken up. That scared Janet. She couldn't help but worry that the woman was sick. Yes, it was natural for someone to be tired after not sleeping for so long. The fact that Janet couldn't tell if the woman was breathing without looking very closely and the almost nonexistent pulse was what worried Janet.

So she decided to carry Magenta upstairs to the theatre.

Yes, that would be a good idea. Then the others could help.

Or not.

As she walked up the stairs she began to wonder how much help she actually needed. It did seem like Brad was overreacting to everything. And now that Janet was making a lot of choices for herself she realized how much better self-reliance was.

And, when she got to the theater, she noticed that only one person happened to be there- Mr. Horror himself. A person who hadn't really learned to think for himself. Or read. Or do most things, really. Someone who followed orders.

After carefully setting Magenta's nearly lifeless body on the stage, Janet turned to Rocky.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Fiancé and Master went to Master's bedroom. To save you. Columbia and von Scott breakfast make," he explained.

It took her a moment to figure out what he'd meant, but soon enough she had. He was getting better at speaking properly. Over the first 19 hours of his life he'd gone from grunting to some words to confused sentences. Not bad for a 'creation' with only half a brain. Maybe he'd inherited some memory from Eddie.

"Janet need?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I think that poor Magenta here might be sick. I'm not a doctor, so I'm not sure. What I really need is a doctor."

"Dr. Scott!"

Janet chuckled. "He's not that sort of doctor. No, he just went to college for many years."

"College?" Rocky asked, wanting to understand.

"Um, school," she explained.

"Want school, too."

There probably wasn't a school in the entire Galaxy, Janet realized, that would accept Rocky Horror. He was a blonde, tan, muscleman who happened to resemble Boris Karloff's most famous role in far too many ways. That would be impossible to explain. Anyway, he wasn't even able to read at that point.

Yet she really pitied him. Every sentient being deserved an education.

"Well... I can teach you things, if you'd like. Books. I've never been good at science, like Brad is, so I can't teach that. But I'm very good at reading and things," Janet said thoughtfully.

She'd always been good with books. That's one area where she was relatively independent. It wasn't like books really had opinions. They couldn't really tell you what to do or anything. And all of it was just a made up story.

"Janet teach?" he asked, smiling.

Janet smiled. "Janet will teach you all she can. But we've got to help Magenta first."

"How?"

"I don't really know... has the castle got a library? Maybe there's a book about medicine or something... or maybe there's something in the lab that might help us!"

"I go with you?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. And can you carry her? I'm not exactly sure my arms can take it," Janet replied.

Rocky nodded, then picked up Magenta with surprising gentleness. Then they walked toward the lab. Somehow, Rocky knew the way. Probably thanks to a memory left over from Eddie

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

Columbia paced around her room, becoming more and more worried about her best friend. That woman had a flair for the dramatic that nearly rivaled Frank's. Something as horrible as Magenta's brother dying before her eyes must've devastated her. From what little Columbia knew of Transylvanian culture, she guessed that they had some of the same weird ideals as the Romans.

Suicide was seen as honorable in a lot of old cultures. Yet Magenta had once said something about 12 hours of watching over the person after they'd died. No doubt she'd do exactly that. So at least she hadn't killed herself yet. Columbia desperately hoped that Magenta wouldn't do anything stupid.

Soon, Columbia became so worried she couldn't stand it. Though the television monitor in their room connected to all the rooms on the first and second floor, there wasn't a way too look at the basement level with it.

The only place monitors that could see everything happened to be in the lab.

Since Frank was probably still in his room screwing the hell out of poor Brad, there wasn't a chance she'd run into him.

So she headed for that room. There she could make sure Magenta hadn't run away or something horrible.

It has been almost 14 hours since he'd died.

* * *

Once they'd gotten to the lab, Janet didn't know what to do. She'd left Rocky standing in the middle of the room, still holding Magenta, while she went to look for a stretcher of some kind. It would be wrong to just set the poor dear on the floor.

In a closet near the freezer she found an old cot stained with something suspiciously reddish brown. She also found a plain white lab coat, an oversized brown trench coat, and a bright pink lab coat similar to the green one Frank had worn the previous evening.

Since she and Rocky still wore their floorshow outfits, and Magenta wearing a trashed 'spaceman uniform', Janet brought those with her when she went back into the lab.

"Set her down, now," Janet said, once she'd set up the cot.

Rocky did so, then looked at Janet as if waiting for his next order. So, she handed him the trench coat and told him to put it on.

How funny he looked now, especially since he wore that oversized coat. With his hair all stuck out and straw-like. She couldn't help but say...

"You look like a scarecrow!"

He stared at her in confusion. "A scarecrow?"

"Yes... I'll explain later. Right now we've got to wake her up... I think."

That's when Columbia entered the room.

"What's wrong? Oh my God, is she okay?" the pink haired girl shrieked.

She rushed over to where her best friend lay.

"What's happened to her?" she asked.

Janet sighed. "We don't know. She was still awake at about noon today. There's apparently a tradition or something about staying up for 12 hours... anyway, I convinced her to sleep while I kept watch. I think she must've been really trying to stay awake because she basically passed out the second I took over.

"Then I realized that she wasn't visibly breathing. And I could barely feel her pulse. I think she's sick. So we brought her here."

"Do you think it's some sort of self-inflicted suicide? I wouldn't be surprised if she could make herself deathly ill out of sheer willpower," Columbia replied darkly.

"I doubt it," Janet replied. "I mean, she's only human."

Columbia chuckled darkly. "Actually, she's not..."

"Hmm?"

"She's not really human. Frank, Riff, and Magenta are all aliens. Though they're basically just humans who've evolved to be a big weirder. I don't really understand it," Columbia explained.

"I don't think this sickness is intentional," Janet said.

"It not," Rocky Horror agreed.

Then Columbia checked Magenta's pulse. "She's alive at least... was there anything strange about that room?"

"Like what? This entire house is awfully strange," Janet replied nervously.

Columbia sighed. "Riff never let me go near that room because it's apparently got all sorts of dangerous equipment. I used to think he was just trying to keep me out of his way... now I'm not so sure. Just describe the room."

"Well... it was dark. The only light came from this weird, gloopy, glowing blue stuff oozing out of one of the broken-"

"Did you touch the 'glowing blue stuff'?" Columbia asked.

"No..."

"Did Magenta?"

"I don't know!" Janet cried.

"Mags did," Rocky told them.

He pointed at Magenta's feet. Indeed, there seemed to be something very wrong with her left heel. It glowed slightly, a bluish glow. And the flesh seemed to be corroding.

"Okay. So some kind of radioactive spaceship chemical is eating her feet," Janet muttered. "What has happened to me? Yesterday I was a bridesmaid at my best friend's wedding. My perfectly normal boyfriend proposed and everything was perfectly fine... until this castle! Now... I'm caring for a radioactive alien girl while wearing some kind of freaky burlesque outfit! God damn Lili St. Cyr!"

"You're hysterical, Janet," Columbia said sullenly. "It's not a good time for this."

It was at that moment that Magenta began to show signs of consciousness. She muttered something under her breath and her eyelids fluttered open for a moment.

Columbia grasped her best friends hand. "Magenta! Oh, are you alright?"

"Course... mm... not," the redhead muttered darkly.

"Does heel hurt?" Rocky Horror asked.

"It..." Magenta shuddered in pain. "Burns..."

"Of course it does. Vhy, it's a special sort of radium zat is very rare on zis planet! An old friend of mine, Dr. Kelly McCoy, found some in zis astroid in his backyard! It's very dangerous."

There, by the elevator, stood Dr. Scott. He now wore a dressing gown over his strange outfit. Janet was glad to see him. Surely he could help!

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this story isn't getting too strange. The bit about the radiation poisoning is a bit ridiculous, I know.**

 **And I know that, in the movie, Rocky doesn't really speak. Though his character development is supposed to be about him becoming smarter. Also, I plan to make other characters compare him to a scarecrow. Well, he does want to be 'smart' just like the Scarecrow wanted a brain!**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing, bowie321 and the 'guest'! **

* * *

"Weren't you going to cook breakfast?" Columbia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dr. Scott sighed. "Vell, I never found the kitchen. Und it's past _dinnertime_ now. Shall ve order dinner now? Some sort of Chinese?"

"No! First we've got to help Magenta," Janet said. "You _do_ know what's wrong with her… right?"

"Don't need," Rocky replied, gesturing toward Magenta.

To everyone's shock, she seemed to be much better all of a sudden. She sat up, and carefully inspected her heel- or lack thereof. Where the blue-glowing burn had been was… nothing. It looked like somebody had just taken part of her heel away. The remaining flesh looked slightly charred and very unpleasant.

"I'll have the scar forever, won't I?" Magenta muttered in mild annoyance. "If only I hadn't had to rush…"

"Oh! You gave us quite a scare!" Janet exclaimed. "We'd thought you'd died..."

Magenta sighed wearily. "I was using all my energy to heal that injury. Six hours was the least amount of time to heal that injury safely. If I'd had days I might've been a bit less messy. I was trying to avoid scaring everyone too much. And, dear little _Scotty_ , it's not that radioactive nonsense you were talking about. The warp core is made of something that's _never_ found on this planet. It's just the sort of thing that can burn bits of people off. Only dangerous to Earthlings, since they're weak and unable to look after themselves. _Anyvay_ , Janet and Rocky would've been contaminated if it were actually dangerous is such a way."

That's when Frank exited the elevator. Brad- now quite frightened- timidly followed.

"What's going on here?" Frank asked.

"Her alien magic made her heel fix itself..." Janet muttered, looking a bit ill.

By then Janet wasn't feeling very 'powerful' anymore. No more dramatic displays of independent thinking would come from her until a while later. She'd liked it, but now that all these people here caused her to feel childish. The fact that everyone (save for Magenta) was taller than Janet only made matters worse.

"Where's my breakfast?" Frank asked.

"It's dinnertime," Dr. Scott pointed out unhappily.

"No. It's time for breakfast if I say so," Frank replied. "So that means it's breakfast time now. Where's my breakfast? Magenta! Make scrambled eggs!"

Rolling her eyes, Magenta left the room- no doubt going to the kitchen.

Frank surveyed the room carefully. To his annoyance, "You _all_ need to get properly dressed before breakfast. Columbia! Show everyone the Closet and have them pick out suitable clothes."

Without a word, Columbia led the others out of the lab. Through that Dr. Scott-shaped hole in the lab's wall they went. Then, down a hallway or two…

Finally they ended up in a wonderful room.

The walls were lined with racks draped with any sort of clothing one could imagine. From cute vintage day dresses that looked lovely on most people to elegant gowns that only could be pulled off by the queen of England… or maybe a particularly stylish drag queen.

One hobby of Columbia's that rarely came in useful these days was picking out outfits for people. Magenta never allowed anyone else to choose her clothes and implying you knew more about something (i.e., fashion) than Frank always upset him.

But now these three people needed something nice to wear. From what she'd seen last night, Columbia thought that they'd didn't really have much of a sense of fashion.

Grinning to herself, Columbia began to look through the clothes on a rack just to the right of the door. That's where most of the vintage stuff was. Janet probably looked best in slightly old-fashioned clothes, Columbia decided.

"Hey, Janet! How do ya like this?" Columbia asked, holding up a dress from the 1930s.

The dress was a lovely shade of deep blue, with little grey buttons and matching leather belt. It fell to just below knee-length, had a white pointed collar, and a fitted waist that would work very well with Janet's petite frame.

"It's nice… I guess. I'll try it on," Janet replied nervously.

Still grinning cheerfully, Columbia tossed the dress to Janet. The woman caught it and held it up in front of herself. By the time she'd decided to try it on, Columbia had already moved on to find something for Brad to wear.

"Hmm…" she muttered to herself.

Columbia knew that he wouldn't look good in the same styles as his (ex?) fiancée. No, Brad happened to be too tall for that. He looked about six foot five…

Yet that one blouse- the red and white striped one with the red bowtie- would look really nice on him. And, after a while, she found some light brown high waisted trousers.

"Here ya go, Brad," Columbia then said.

He was too tired to express his primitive ideas on fashion. Yes, both items of clothing were technically made for woman. But soon he realized the red looked pretty good on him. Hell, anything's better than the awful burlesque outfit still he wore. It looked _horrid_ by then. The stockings had a thousand tears in them and the corset seemed to be falling off. This he'd been staunchly ignoring for some time.

It took about five seconds to find an outfit for poor old Dr. Scott. Plaid trousers, a simple black jacket, a white button down shirt, and the tie he already wore. A walking stick (to help him walk while he got used to his newly-restored legs) completed the not-so-stylish look. At least he was being stereotyped as a Scottish person, which was far better than being seen as a Nazi. Dr. Scott nearly smiled.

Columbia showed them to a nearby dressing room and, then, began looking for an outfit for herself.

Something glittery. Yes, her outfit must be very glittery. _And_ so colorful that it hurt people's eyes! A bright pink jacket; a rainbow, sequin-covered 'vest' of sorts that was very much like the corset she'd worn to yesterday's convention; glittery corset; and rhinestone covered shoes. Very, very glam rock.

"Bright red on my lips, a skimpy see-through number... and a _mini_ on my hips," Columbia said to herself.

Though it took a while to find that lovely outfit, the others will still getting dressed by the time she did. Or so she thought. These square strangers were. The sound of someone stepping on a _very_ creaky floorboard alerted Columbia of the fact that someone was watching her. _Janet freakin' Weiss_ of all people happened to be staring at Columbia's (far from unattractive) currently-visible breasts. Only once Columbia had finished buttoning up her top did Janet realize that Columbia noticed what exactly she'd been looking at. That was not good at all, in Janet's mind.

"I'm not a… female homosexual! I swear!" Janet squeaked, blushing furiously.

Columbia sighed wearily. "You known what the one and only _sensible_ rule of Frank's house is?"

"What?"

" _No_ nasty labels. We all hate them. And I'm pretty sure they don't exist in their planet's language. Do not say gay, lesbian, or any related words… or synonyms of those words. Putting people in categories isn't really very useful. Being stuck in one of those categories is horrible," Columbia explained. "Anyone can fuck anyone and there isn't going to be any commentary. Queen is okay, 'cause that's like calling somebody a greaser or mod. But we aren't any certain sexuality here. That's how their planet is superior to ours. We foolish Earthlings are still stuck with all our specific roles."

"Sorry," Janet muttered awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"It's okay. Just _don't_ make that mistake again, kiddo."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry about my personal opinions 'seeping' into this story. Even though they stopped earlier this school year, I'm still _really_ angry at a group of kids at my school who constantly pointed out how 'gay' I apparently am (even though 'lesbian' is technically a more accurate term for a girl _and_ I do like guys sometimes). So I now hate any words that mean that sort of thing. **

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit weird...**

* * *

Once everyone was properly dressed (including shoes and, in some cases, stockings),

Columbia showed them all to the kitchen. It was as they walked that they all realized Rocky wasn't with them.

"Where do you think he is?" Janet asked, after Brad pointed this out.

Columbia shrugged. "Probably with Frank."

That's when they actually entered the kitchen. To their shock, Rocky Horror happened to be there with Magenta. It looked like she was teaching him how to use a toaster without catching himself on fire. Like that 'monster movie' character he resembled, he really didn't like even the _idea_ of fire.

"Hello!" Columbia said.

This startled the both of them- though not enough to accidentally catch anyone/anything on fire.

"Hello Columbia," Magenta replied darkly. "Hello Brad, Janet, creature, Scotty."

"How soon is, er, breakfast?" Brad asked.

"Now, I suppose," Magenta said dully. "The Master already ate all he wanted. I saved the leftovers for the… six of us."

Though there wasn't much food, they managed to divide it evenly. For some reason Brad didn't eat any of his share. Instead, he told the others to eat it.

"I'm not really hungry," he explained with a shrug.

 _Nobody_ complained at the idea of extra food.

* * *

Since it was about 9:30 in the evening once they'd all eaten and washed the dishes, they decided it was time for bed.

"Ve need to stay on a proper schedule. Getting up at nine in ze morning or so und going to bed before ten. Zat vay ve vill stay stane for longer," Dr. Scott said.

"Frank is not a very host, isn't he?" Janet said. "Just abandoning his guests like this!"

Magenta rolled her eyes. "You aren't guests anymore. You're here forever, I think."

A horrified silence ensued. It hasn't really sunk in that none of the new earthlings were going home. Columbia had already accepted her fate, as had Rocky.

"No more stock market?" Brad whispered.

"Oh, I'll never see my friends again! And I promised to go to lunch with Betty Hapschatt next Thursday!"

"Und zat project I vas vorking on. Und my students... vho vill teach ze classes I taught at Denton High School?"

"Does it really matter now?" Columbia muttered.

"Let's just find each of As Scotty said, you've got to stay on schedule."

Dr. Scott scowled at the nickname but didn't say anything. The horrid plaid trousers he wore made him feel a bit pathetic. Like a clown. So he didn't argue.

And so, they each went looking for a room. They agreed to meet outside Magenta's bedroom once they'd found a room

To her horror, Janet was summoned to Frank's room that evening. Before she could even pick out her bedroom!

Though the idea of having to sleep with him sounded disgusting when she thought about it, the actual act was very enjoyable. It's one of those things that you shouldn't properly think about, because it'll only make things worse. So she just tried to lose herself in the sensation of it. This blissful blankness was shattered, however, when he was finished with her. He kicked her out of his 'second bedroom' right away.

Janet spent the next few minutes wandering aimlessly through the castle's many hallways. And then she realized that she knew which bedroom belonged to Magenta and Columbia. That's the only room she knew the exact location of- besides Frank's second bedroom, of course.

So that's where she headed.

When she got there she realized that both women were fast asleep. Columbia slept in a small bed with many blankets, while Magenta's bed was bigger yet only had one or two blankets. The two really were opposites. Even their pajamas were very different! The faded grey, hole-filled long sleeved button down outfit that Columbia wore wasn't anything like the stylish nightgown that her roommate wore.

After standing there and staring at the two women for a moment, Janet remembered that she needed a place to sleep for the night. Magenta's bed had the most space... so that's where's Janet decided to sleep.

Hoping to avoid waking Magenta up, Janet slowly got into the bed. She curled up next to the woman. This wasn't creepy. No, when Janet's friends (mainly Betty and a few others) went camping in high school they often slept really close to each other because it was really cold sometimes. And this huge castle wasn't very well heated by that old water heater.

Soon she was asleep.

* * *

The next day, at precisely 9:00, an alarm clock went off in Magenta's room. Columbia had set the thing yesterday in the hope that they'd be able to wake up according to Dr. Scott's schedule.

Janet technically awoke first, but Columbia happened to be the first to actually open her eyes and sit up.

So, she turned off the alarm clock. And then she noticed

"Janet!" she squeaked. "What're you doing here!"

The sound of the girl's squeaker-than-usual voice woke Magenta (the alarm clock hadn't).

"Why are you in my bed?" Magenta asked.

Janet blushed furiously. "I never got around to finding a place to sleep, since Frank called me to his room before I could go looking. And then..."

"- and then he kicked you out," Columbia finished, nodding in understanding.

"That doesn't explain why she was in my bed," Magenta replied, glaring at Columbia.

"It's the only room I knew the location of except for his," Janet explained. "And Columbia's bed is too practically small for one person to sleep in."

Magenta (very literally) kicked Janet out of the bed. "Go away, now. It's time to get up."

Wincing, Janet got up from the floor. Though she wanted to point out how mean Magenta was being, that would probably only make matters worse. Even though Magenta had left the room at that point...

With Columbia's help Janet found an outfit to wear. It consisted of some of Columbia's least-glittery clothes. Though Janet was a bit too short to look right in the skirt, the shirt looked nice enough.

"Thanks," Janet said. "For letting me borrow your clothes."

Columbia laughed. "I'd do nearly anything for my friends."

"Am I a friend of yours, then?"

"Yeah... I think," Columbia replied. "We might as well be friends. That is... I was in your situation once. Except I only had Mags to talk to."

Janet raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'in the same situation'?"

"Well, we were both charmed by Frank at first... and then he decided that we belonged to him," the girl explained with a shrug.

"Oh. Maybe we should... get to know each other," Janet replied nervously.

None of Janet's ' old friends' knew where she was. And none of them would understand.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: I've go to thank the Guest reviewer for reminding me that I haven't written much involving Brad. It's just that I've never really written anything with him as a main character before. Hopefully this chapter is good enough...**

* * *

Brad woke up at _exactly_ 8:45 in the morning. The stock market opens at 9:30 and he needed to eat breakfast before work. That's what he usually did. But, when he opened his eyes, he realized that that wasn't what he'd be doing today.

This ceiling didn't look like the cracked white plaster ceiling of his bedroom at his apartment. And the bed felt _just_ a little bit less fluffy that the one he was used to. Not to mention the blankets weren't the awful collection of quilts he had at home.

That's when the memories of the previous two days resurfaced in his mind.

Ah. So _that's_ why he was wearing a nightgown!

It was Monday, wasn't it? Yes, Ralph had married Betty on Saturday. And that was two days ago. So, he hadn't missed work yet. Being the clean-cut all-American guy he was, Brad didn't like missing work unless he was sick. Or had a funeral or wedding to go to.

Hopefully he could explain everything to his boss when he got back… if he ever got back. The idea of being stuck here forever wasn't good. Though he wouldn't be, of course. The police would go looking for Brad Majors and Janet Weiss if they were gone for too long. And running away was always an option…

With a sigh, Brad reached for his glasses- then remembered that his bedside table wasn't there.

 _And_ that he'd lost his glasses along with the last of his own clothes soon before the floorshow.

Oh well. They were just for seeing street signs and stuff. Everything within four feet of him he could see almost perfectly. Though the glasses _had_ cost quite a bit of money. What a waste!

Shaking his head in annoyance, Brad got out of bed. Somebody (probably the nice girl with the pink hair) had set out some clothes for him. A light blue button down shirt, khaki trousers, a navy blue-and-silver striped silk scarf and white ankle socks.

Brad realized that the scarf was probably supposed to stand in for a tie. After a while he gave up on trying to wear it as such. It really did look silly with the rest of the outfit.

Once his clothes were sorted out, Brad finger-combed his hair in front of the bathroom's mirror. That's all he really could do about his appearance at that point. Though he really needed to shave…

"I'll ask the first person I run into for a razor," he told his reflection.

Then, he left his room. He practically knocked Magenta over when he did (she'd been standing there at the time).

For some reason, she kicked him in the shins.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?" he shouted.

"I was about to knock on the door to tell you to get up. I was being nice, helping you get up on time," she replied darkly. "And then _you_ bumped into me."

For the first time, someone about a foot shorter than him intimidated Brad. This was very new and very scary. Something just seemed so… evil about Magenta.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be," she replied.

And then she walked away.

Annoyed, Brad went looking for the other people living in the castle. He went in direction opposite Magenta to avoid running into her again.

Finally, after wandering aimlessly for a while, he came across his fiancée Janet Weiss leaning against a wall staring into space. Clearly, she was lost in thought.

For some reason she seemed to be wearing clothes that belong to the pink-haired girl. Though that was probably because she didn't have any of her own clothes.

"Hey, Janet," he said.

She jumped. "Brad! Didn't see you standing there…"

They stared at each other in silence for a while. That's when Brad noticed that she still wore the ring he'd bought her. But was that even a good thing?

Janet wasn't the girl she'd been only days ago. Something about her seemed… off. The way she leaned against the wall, maybe? Or was it that funny smell? Yes, that's it… she smelled funny!

That's when he noticed that, in her right hand, she held a cigarette. He'd been so focused on the ring that he hadn't noticed.

"W-w-what's _that_?" he asked, pointing to the cigarette. "Janet… _you don't smoke_!"

"Says who? Anyway, _you_ do."

"But you don't!" he shrieked, his face going a bit red. "I can't let you!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Brad, I'm an adult. You aren't in charge of me. Well… you _were_ \- but only because I didn't feel like thinking for myself."

"Janet!"

"It's only tobacco. Much better than the other stuff in the Zen Room. Whatever _that_ was made me choke," she explained.

" _Janet_!"

By then Brad's face was bright red. He was so upset that his arms were flailing around a bit. Now he was really upset. Everything seemed to be going wrong. He could not survive without order.

That's why he liked to have a schedule. Nice and organized. He needed a well thought out daily schedule _and_ a fiancé that listened to him because he really _did_ have her best interest in mind.

"Brad, I'm sorry but… I don't think we should get married," Janet said suddenly.

"You're right, we shouldn't," he snapped. "Give me the ring!"

Without hesitation she handed it to him. Glaring, he stormed off.

"Asshole," she muttered, as he walked away.

Then she tried to breath in the cigarette smoke again… but ended up coughing and coughing. Okay, she wasn't really that into smoking. Both the tobacco and that other stuff made her cough a _lot_. But Frank claimed that she'd get used to it soon enough.

 _And_ it made her feel like a rebel.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Is the really so bad that people can't review? I suppose it's been a bit boring. Or has it become too out of character? Hopefully this chapter is good enough.**

* * *

After he'd taken back the really expensive diamond ring that he'd bought for his _ex_ -fiancée, Brad stomped his way back to his room and then collapsed onto the bed. He still held the ring tightly in his hand. So tightly, in fact, that it dug into the palm of his hand. He winced in pain. This wasn't how his life was meant to go. Everything had been ruined by that freakin' deviant Frank. Who did he think he was, destroying everyone's life? It was a bit like a Roman emperor Brad had studied in school. Gains Caligula, he was called.

Suddenly Brad heard somebody knocking on the door. This angered him.

"JANET, IF THAT'S-" he _began_ to shout.

"It's me!" squeaked a voice.

Ah. The kind pink-haired girl he couldn't ever remember the name of. She was the sweetest little thing he'd ever met. Even sweeter than

"Come in," he called.

She did so- though rather nervously. To his surprise, she didn't seem too pleased to see him.

"Er, I was talking to Janet-" she began.

"Don't mention that… that… that _slut_ to me," he muttered darkly.

The pink-haired girl frowned. "Please don't call her that. Even if you think it's true, you shouldn't say it aloud."

"Fine."

"Look, I see that you two have gotten in a fight and broken up. I'd like to be some sort of person you both separately talk to... if that's okay. Eddie and I probably would've gotten married one day if Frank hadn't made everything go wrong between us _and_ the third worst breakup of my life happened to be with this girl named Mina. So I probably can relate to both you and Janet on some level."

"Wait… you've dated a _g_ -"

She gave him a Look, and he stopped talking. This place was weird and he needed to get used to it. Perhaps he would, if they were trapped any longer.

"What's your name, again?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Columbia," she replied, faking a smile.

Though nobody _really_ behaved very nicely toward her, she made an effort to be kind to everyone. And, though Brad acted like a bit of bastard sometimes, he never hurt people the way other guys she'd met did. He didn't hit people or really mean what he said. Not to mention the fact that he was a lot saner than most guys or girls she'd taken a liking to. Poor Columbia had a talent for falling in love with the cruelest egotistical rocker-guys and the bitchiest straight girls in town. At least she'd had crushes on nicer cats. Like Magenta, who's mysterious ways made her attractive. Not to mention her pale, soft skin and elegant skill when it came (no pun intended) to fucking.

"Columbia…" Brad muttered. "Is that really your name?"

She giggled. "Well, my name's actually Laura Trent. But most people call me 'Columbia'. It's a nickname I started using when I left home at 15. I thought that Laura wasn't 'cool' enough."

"Can I call you 'Laura'?" Brad asked.

Again, she giggled. "Sure, kiddo."

It was at this point in time that they began to 'like' each other. This was an innocent sort of 'like' that Columbia hadn't felt since the 6th grade. The lovely, innocent feeling sure was swell. Columbia wanted a normal life as 'Laura Trent' while Brad wanted a wife who liked such a role. How the two of them fit! They were the least likely of soulmates, but soulmates all the same. Or so thought Columbia.

* * *

Janet stood there leaning against the wall for what seemed like hours. As she stood there she thought far too much about her 'ex-engagement' to Brad. She also smoked too many cigarettes and even tried the 'other stuff'. It made her brains feel like cotton and the colors around her seem a bit 'off' (more extreme, perhaps?). So she stopped smoking that and went back to cigarettes. She was distracted from this adventure into addictland when, quite suddenly, Rocky walked up to her.

"Janet? You said you'd teach me... stuff?" he said.

"I _did_ say I'd teach you," she replied with a sigh. "But isn't Magenta supposed to teach you how to cook now?"

Rocky shook his head. "Magenta said she needed to cook breakfast now. She made me leave the kitchen so she could get it all right."

" _Oh_."

"To the library?" he suggested, almost too eagerly.

"Yeah."

It surprised Janet that Rocky now talked like a nearly normal adult- not in butchered half sentences or grunts. Maybe he aged really quickly because of some weird sciencey thing? Indeed he did, though she didn't know it. Riff- the _real_ brains of the project- had done something to make Rocky's mind 'age' one year every two hours for the first 48 hours of his life.

He'd spoken in grunts for much longer than he'd needed to, since it gave people the impression that he was stupider than he really was. That kept them from worrying about him causing trouble.

Though he still needed to learn to read.

Janet would help.

When they got to the library, Janet was quite surprised by all the books. Frank didn't seem like the sort of person who liked books yet this _was_ part of his castle. She decided not to think about why the library was here and get on with the lesson.

"How am I supposed to teach you to read? I mean… do I explain what letters sound like and then hand you a book?" she asked suddenly.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

With a sigh, she grabbed a random book off a shelf: a collection of short stories by Edgar Allan Poe.

"So, the first thing you'll read is _The Cask of Amontillado_ ," Janet told him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A short story about this strange man who murders this other man. It's weird," Janet explained.

"So... how will you teach me to read with that?" Rocky asked.

"I'll just sound out all the words," Janet replied, wincing at how silly that sounded.

That probably wouldn't work, she knew. But she still attempted to teach him to read via this ridiculous method.

"'The thousand injuries of Fortunato I had borne as I best could, but when he ventured upon insult, I vowed revenge'," Janet read, pointing to each word as she said it.

"What injures did Fortunato caused?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure. It's only a story, you know," Janet replied with a nervous laugh.

And then she continued to read the story at a painfully slow pace. Occasionally she stopped and explained a concept. By then end, Rocky Horror knew quite a bit about the Italian festival of 'carnival'. Henow knew that jesters wear motley and Amontillado is a type of sherry. And all about reverse psychology.

But not very much about reading. Though Rocky Horror at least knew enough words to sort of read another story in the same book after Janet got annoyed at his questions and stormed away.

He spent the rest of the day reading in the library. That meant he missed breakfast and lunch, though that was a good thing. Frank would be less likely to find him.

Maybe he'd somehow inherited Eddie's memories of reading. Yes, that would explain it.

By lunch time he'd read most of the stories in the book of stuff that Poe guy had written. Then he'd found a book by Mary Shelley. The main characters were far too familiar.

Of course, this Victor Frankenstein guy was relatively saner than Frank. And he'd created his creature out of scientific curiosity. But he'd treated his creature as something subhuman. He'd been disgusted by his own work. He shunned the creature. Though Frank hadn't shunned Rocky, he'd been just as awful. Rocky wasn't a person, according to Frank, he was a screw-toy.

The book bore much similarity Rocky's own life. It horrified him.

So he read the whole thing.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **8.8.8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.**

 **A/N ( original): I'm glad, Guest reviewer, that you think think this story is good. And that you 'ship' Brad/Columbia (something I feared would annoy people). Thank you for reviewing. Also, I'd better thank the all people who enjoy reading this- even if they don't review!**

* * *

After abandoning Rocky in the library Janet went right to the dining room. This was due to the fact she was far too hungry t think straight. That is, to think properly. She wasn't able to think straight, meaning heterosexually, no matter the circumstances ever since she'd begun daydreaming about Columbia's breasts thanks to that. Not that she planned to ever mention this. She still happened to be attracted to dear Frankie, so things weren't too bad yet. That was an important fact. _Anyway_... Magenta was surely done cooking everyone's breakfast by then.

She wasn't, alas.

And only the master of the house, meaning fiendish Frank, already sat in the dining room at the somewhat plain table. His eye makeup looked darker than usual, or was the lighting just too dim? Whichever it was made him look creepy. Creepier than he did most of the time, that is. This bothered Janet to the point she half wanted to flee the room screaming like Columbia had when they'd eaten Eddie.

"Ah, _hello_ Janet!" Frank said, once he noticed Janet.

"Hello," she replied softly.

"I'm planning on doing another show five days from now, since our last one was interrupted. Do you think you'll participate again?"

"Yeah," she replied, knowing she didn't really have a choice. That man was even madder than a hatter.

Then, not sure what else to do, she sat down at the table. Two chairs away from Frank. Being too near him would be scary, being too far would make his suspicious. Oh, how challenging was life at the Frankenstein place! Well, how complicated. Though it was the other sort of hard even for men of a more heterosexual persuasion with Frank being around and everything. Janet was trying not to think about all that. Alas, she'd been thinking all sorts of naughtiness since her escapade with Frank not long before. That was something she wasn't pleased by. It didn't work, this new way of thinking. Though that part of the night had been fun and she far from regretted it, the apparent long-term costs were too much. Suddenly having a mind that refused to leave the gutter sure was a change.

Soon after Janet had sat down and begun thinking too much, Dr. Scott entered the room. He wore a respectable suit today. No plaid trousers, probably because of how hilarious they'd looked. People didn't seem to have much respect for him these days! Though he'd still worn a plaid tie to keep people thinking of Scotland. It was far better than them thinking of 'ze Germans' whenever they saw him. Even the walking stick he leaned on had some plaid ribbons tied to it. He'd need to learn an accent soon.

"Hello everyvon," he said, almost too seriously.

It sort of surprised Janet that he walked with a cane now. Of course, he didn't exactly need it. But ever since the floorshow that had made his legs usable again he'd been a bit nervous about walking. Years and years of a wheelchair and then... this. She wasn't used to the sight of it. That man was far taller than she'd long thought. It bothered her slightly.

"Magenta said that breakfast will be ready soon," Frank said, as Dr. Scott sat down. "Ach, Magenta! How I despise zat voman," Dr. Scott muttered darkly.

"Why?" Janet asked.

"Because she is very disrespectful to me. She calls me 'Scotty', for _von_ zing. Und ze-" Then, the dining room door swung open.

Janet was initially surprised when Columbia and Brad walked into the room holding hands. Then again, it sort of made sense. Compared to Frank (and, presumably, many other men Columbia had dated), Brad was really nice. And Columbia was kinda hot, despite the shaved eyebrows and pink hair.

Living in the castle with them both would be weird.  
Columbia smiled at Janet. "Brad and I aren't, like, dating or anything. So don't worry about-" Frank raised an eyebrow. "Columbia... what are you going on about now?"  
"Nothing, Frankie. Sorry," she muttered, sitting down.  
The five of them sat there at the table in strange silence. Nobody knew what to say to each other. Finally, Magenta entered.  
"Don't you eat with us?" Brad asked.  
"As a mere servant, she's not allowed to dine with we nobles," Frank explained.  
Nobody bothered to comment on the fact that they all happened to be relatively normal people.

Then, Magenta served everyone his or her breakfast. Today 'breakfast' meant waffles, fresh strawberries, scrambled eggs, and sausage that Janet carefully avoiding eating. The memory of Eddie's unpleasant fate was still too fresh in her mind.

"Would you get me some coffee?" Frank asked, just as Magenta was leaving the room. She nodded and muttered something that sounded like: "Yes, little soldier boots."

That, of course, made no sense. What would such a thing mean? Going by the look on his face, she'd really said a very severe insult.

Janet tried to eat her breakfast as quickly as possible. Her ex-fiancé and Columbia happened to be sitting right next to each other. And on the side of the table opposite Janet. She couldn't help but worry about all this.

What if they were holding hands? Or, even worse, what if Columbia's hands were down Brad's trousers? Fine, that wasn't very likely. But Janet still worried.

It's not like she still wanted to date him. She didn't even like him enough to really like talking to him. They'd once been the 1950s Good Girl and the All-American Guy... the perfect couple, who'd first dated in high school.

Now they were an ex-couple who'd realized that things don't really work out that way. She'd learned to decipher- and think of- sexual innuendo at a dangerous speed and he'd become quite angry at the universe for not following his schedule.

The second she finished eating her breakfast, she left the room. Being there with him was too much.

For some reason, Janet ended up going to the kitchen. Probably because Magenta was the sanest person around. And the only person (save for Rocky, who was busy in the library) not in the dining room...

"Hi," Janet said

"What do you want?" Magenta asked.

"Nothing, really. Somebody to talk to," Janet replied with a shrug.

"Hmm."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Since Magenta had already cleaned up from cooking everything and didn't have anything she was supposed to be doing, this was especially awkward. It wasn't a sort of situation Janet liked to find herself in. She was far too used to. But now that she was turning into a rebel it seemed that her earlier idea of normality wasn't her sort of thing.

"What did you say to Frank that made him angry? When he asked you for coffee?" Janet asked.

Magenta chuckled darkly. "I called him 'little soldier boots'. His mother – the Empress Dulcibella Aurelia- always dressed him up as a soldier when he was a young child. Over the years she collected tons of shoes specially made for him. So people of the royal court often called him 'little soldier shoes' that as a child. Of course, he hates it. Now he wears heels all the time and avoids any sort of 'serious' shoe."

Again, silence. Even by then Janet wasn't sure what to say to such at thing.

"So... about, er, sleeping arrangements... can I stay in your room again tonight? That is, er, I don't want to be in a room alone since this place is really creepy and-"

"And the only night you've slept in a room alone you end up getting fucked epically by the Master. Yes, you can stay in my room. Just stay out of _my_ bed unless I say it's alright," Magenta said darkly. "What was Columbia's bed should be good enough for you."

Out of slightly horrified curiosity, Janet couldn't help but ask: "Will there ever be a time where you ask me to sleep in your bed?"

"Well, it's winter and the house can get- Janet Vice! I didn't mean it like that!" Janet blushed. "Sorry."

Somehow Janet didn't notice Magenta's mispronunciation of her last name. Even though, going by context, it was probably deliberate.

No, Janet was much too busy trying to figure out why she'd thought Magenta meant... screwing. Living in this castle made you very dirty-minded, it seemed. And crazy.

Before either of them could say anything more, Columbia appeared at the kitchen's doorway. "Er, it's time to clear the table," she told them.

Wearily, Magenta went to do just that. And, to her own surprise, Janet followed to help. Maybe she was beginning to like the redhead... though hopefully not in the wrong way. No, she was too reasonable for that.

The sane people should stick together, Janet decided, in the hope of staying sane. But who _was_ sane anymore? Nobody was truly without some kind of madness. Even in the 'proper' world she's left not long ago. Now that she'd begun to think about everyone and everything was fucked-up in it's own special way.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the cursing in this chapter Also, as of 9/13/2016, sorry about all the new cursing added in my edits. Ooh, I'm such a rebel these days...**

 **Also, Caligula (the nickname of a deranged Roman emperor known for sex, violence, and weirdness involving boats) loosely means 'little soldier's boots' because his parents liked dressing him up as a soldier. Since Frank is a bit like Caligula, in my opinion, I decided to reference that emperor. I think I've referenced him earlier in this very story. I do enjoy comparing Frank to him.**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N ( original): Thank you for reviewing, hollie1974 and Guest! I'm going to be adding lots of references to Ancient Rome because of a 'plot' that begins near the end of this chapter (you'll see). ****And, yes, I know that there's no way that Dr. Scott- even if he were real- would've gotten into a drunken bar fight with J. R. R. Tolkien. But the idea of that was just so hilarious that I just had to write it into this fanfic!**

* * *

Right after they'd all eaten some form of lunch, Columbia rounded up everyone (save for Frank and Rocky) and invited them to play a game with her in the gloomy, life-less living room that was seldom entered. Since nobody had anything better to do they all went along with it. Not to mention they all needed a distraction from their own thoughts. Too much had happened in the last few days and they - mostly meaning the humans - were still trying to sort through it all. The minds of such primitive beats as Earthling have trouble processing such lunacy. Even Columbia, who'd been used to Frank's diabolical plans

Brad and Columbia sat on a couch together, to Janet's annoyance. Janet herself sat on another couch (with Magenta), while Dr. Scott sat in a nearby armchair.

"This game of mine's called 'Truth or Dare'," Columbia explained cheerfully, once everyone had settled in.

Janet couldn't help but wince. When they were all teenagers in their second year of high school, all of her friends played it together. Once, she'd had to kiss a friend named 'Emma'. Though she'd admittedly had a secret crush on Emma at the time, alibi one she didn't understand the true nature of, it was very weird. Perhaps the fact she 'liked' Emma made it worse. Oddly enough, Emma had green eyes. Eyes like Magenta's. Yet Emma's hair was blonde like Rocky's and fell past her shoulders when not tied back as it often was.

"-and you're required to go through with it no matter what!" Columbia was saying. "So! Who'd like to go first?"

Nobody volunteered for a while. Why would they? Finally, trying to be nice, Brad indicated that he'd like to be the first rounds victim.

"Okay, then... truth or dare?" she asked him. "Truth," he replied.

"What's your favorite film?"  
Brad pondered this for a minute, and then spoke. "Probably _The Picture of Dorian Gray,_ from 1945."

Ah, it was going to be those sorts of questions. Janet had worried that Columbia might ask increasingly explicit questions about people's sex lives or something equally awkward. At least she seemed to be trying to be nice about this. Frank was more likely to ask something dreadful. Luckily he was busy doing something terrible and unknown in another part of the castle.

"Truth or dare, Dr. Scott," Columbia asked.

"Truth," he replied quickly.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

" _Vell_... probably ze time I got in drunken zis argument vith Tolkien over ze his hatred of a zings German. In 1948, it vas," he replied, blushing horribly. Then, his expression darkened and he thought of another answer. "Nein, it vas zat avful burlesque show zat ve did a few days ago! Zat vas vierder zan getting arrested for kicking ze auzor of _Ze Lord of ze Rings_ in ze you-know-vhat."

Brad's eyes widened in horror. "Dr. Scott... how...?"

"It vas vhen I vas hiding in Oxford- before ze wheelchair _und_ before ze U.S. government found me. Just don't ask about sat, bitte."

"Right, then," Columbia muttered. "Truth or dare, Magenta?"

"Dare, as usual."

Columbia giggled. "Ooh... go and get a bottle of the storng alcohol with the funny Slavic name and drink whatever left of it."

Magenta raised an eyebrow. "Ze Vodka?"

"Yeah," Columbia replied brightly. "And I'll go with you, to make sure you actually drink it."

" _No_ , Columbia."

" _Yes_ , Magenta. You must. You have to go through with the dare! It's the rules."

"Fine."

They both disappeared for a few minutes, and then returned carrying an unlabeled bottle of something. The vodka, of course. After Magenta took to swigs of it Columbia moved on to ask Janet that dreadful question...

"Truth or dare, Janet?"

Janet took a deep breath, as if preparing to jump into a lake and hoping to avoid drowning. "Truth."

"I'll give you the same question as Dr. Scott. What's the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

Janet thought about this for a while. "Probably tried to smoke that weird stuff in the Zen room that isn't tobacco. It made my brain feel like marshmallow, my mouth taste like cotton, and it tasted strange. Also, the trees were both yellow and."

Columbia's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean the weed? I thought you weren't really into drugs."

"I'm not sure if that," Janet replied. "And is that what it's really called?"

"Look, can we just _stop_ talking about how my ex-fiancée is some kind of drug-doing slut and get on with things?" Brad asked, becoming rather angry.

Magenta glared at him. "She's not a slut, she's just not as repressed, you frightened fag who's hiding so far in your closet that you're almost in Narnia. Would you try to be nice for once?"

"I _am_ nice," he replied, ignoring the first part.

"No, you're an asshole. Let's just move on with the game, shall we?" Magenta replied matter-of-factly.

There was only one person left to ask at that point. Columbia herself.

"Truth or dare," Magenta asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss _Brad Majors_ ," Magenta said.

Janet began to worry that this was because of the vodka. Was Magenta drunk now?

At least Columbia wasn't mean about it. She quickly kissed Brad on the forehead.

"There," she said.

The fact that Columbia didn't make a big deal about things made Janet less annoyed at the girl. Columbia was the sort of person you couldn't really be mad at because she was so nice.

As they continued to play the game, Janet decided that she needed to make sure Brad didn't dump Columbia like he's dumped Janet herself. Poor Columbia didn't deserve it. After all that had happened to the girl over her somewhat sort life...

Janet decided to do anything to make sure Columbia got the happy ending she deserved. Even if it cost Janet something.

For some reason, Janet was the one sent to look for Rocky when it was time to call everyone to dinner. This may've been because only she actually knew where he was. But, technically, they could've found him on the lab's monitors. Perhaps they thought she knew him best since she'd spent so much time with him.

She eventually found him in the library, looking through a very old book with weird sketches of the anatomy of humans and humanoids. It seemed that he was looking at a diagram of somebody's torso. Going by the position of the heart, the person wasn't human.

Creepy...

"I've read Julius Caesar now," Rocky told Janet.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked nervously.

"Well... I'll be Cassius, you'll be Casca, and Columbia will be Brutus. Everyone else can be like a random senator who was also 'in' on the conspiracy. And Frank will be Caesar himself."

Janet's face paled. "You mean... we'll kill him?"

"Like Dr. Frankenstein's creature, he's mistreated me. Though I'm sentient he acts like I'm not. And he's insane. Like, talks-to-imaginary-people crazy. We've got to get rid of him!"

That's when Janet realized how dangerous arguing would be. Rocky Horror was very strong. And disagreeing with a very strong person who'd suddenly become somewhat homicidal wasn't a good idea. It sort of unnerved her. Not to long ago he'd been a scarecrow-like young man with an innocent, limited understanding of the world. He'd become so cynical, so spiteful.

"Can we talk about this sometime later?" Janet asked timidly. "I'm supposed to be telling you that it's dinner time now." "Let's try to meet tonight, then," Rocky said, as they left the library.  
"Okay," Janet replied, actually wishing that Frank would 'want' her tonight.  
If he did, she could avoid going to the meeting Rocky was planning.

Despite being a murderous bastard, Frank didn't really deserve to _die_. Actually he totally did. But Janet didn't like the idea of being part of killing him. She didn't like the idea of getting involved in killing anybody!

Why couldn't Rocky be that mindless person he was only days ago? If he only didn't have a brain... to paraphrase the song of Dorothy's friend. Meaning the Scarecrow who wanted to see the wonderful wizard, of course.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: This chapter is weirdly violent. Hopefully it's not out of character.**

* * *

That evening Brad was the one called to Frank's room. Every evening somebody did. The only people who didn't end up with him sometimes were Magenta and Dr. Scott. At least, Columbia hoped they didn't. Frank knew better than to mess with anything/anyone that Riff cared about. And the idea of anyone doing... certain things with that old professor made Columbia feel a bit sick.

She'd thought that she'd be just going to bed early that evening. Unfortunately, Janet had other plans for everyone.

"It's not really my idea, of course. Rocky wants us to meet because... well, I'm not sure how to explain it," Janet explained.

Reluctantly, both of her roommates followed her to the library. That's where they'd agreed to meet.

To Columbia's shock, Rocky Horror wore khaki pants and a button down shirt. Seeing him wear anything besides those gold shorts was just weird.

"What's going on?" Magenta asked.

"I've read a play called Julius Caesar. It's inspired me to plot against Frank, to kill him like the senators killed Caesar," he explained.

"It takes a special sort of weapon to kill one of us since we can heal ourselves. You saw what I did," Magenta pointed out. "And Riff's laser gun is the only weapon of that sort we had."

"What if we keep stabbing him until he's dead? I've figured out that if we keep stabbing him he can't heal himself quickly enough."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Columbia asked. "What if he fights back?"

"We need you, Columbia, for that. You'll be our Brutus," Rocky explained.

Janet's face lit up with sudden understanding. "You mean she'll be the thing that catches him off guard? The one he thought would be on his side..."

"Yes."

Suddenly a bit dizzy, Columbia sat down at one of the library's desks. This didn't sound like a good idea. Though she'd lived in this insane castle for over a year, she still had enough sanity left to realize how silly this was. Being an accomplice in a murder wasn't right. Yet it would be worse to leave him alive. They'd all be able to escape.

"Whose willing to help me with this?" Rocky asked.

"If we can also work together to escape, I'll help," Columbia said reluctantly.

Janet gave Columbia a look of pity. "We will all escape together. And we'll help each other, won't we?"

After a moment, Magenta nodded in agreement. "I'll never be able to go home to my planet, so I might as well help the rest of you- for my own good as well as yours."

"That reminds me... we need to have some idea of what to do once we've left," Rocky said.

"Well, it's only been a few days... Brad and I can probably go back to our old lives," Janet

"You can't," Magenta said darkly.

"Hmm?"

"You can't go back. Well, maybe he can. But you've changed too much," Magenta elaborated.

Janet knew that the redheaded woman was right. Everything seemed to be wrong at the moment. She needed a holiday- a long holiday- to think things over. A break from reality. But such a thing wasn't going to be possible.

"Let's just focus on our little reenactment for now," she muttered, glancing at Rocky.

He sighed. "Yes, we probably should focus on only that for now."

The four conspirators stood there for a moment... each lost in thought.

Magenta didn't mind the idea of assassinating Frank. That sort of thing was commonplace in the royal court of Transsexual Transylvania. The aftermath, on the other hand... that wouldn't be as easy. Hopefully Brad or Janet would help her.

Janet still didn't know what to do about anything. These past few days she'd been unable to decide who or what she was. Though killing someone was a bit extreme. Cute, innocent pre-castle Janet wouldn't do such a thing... but this new person she was becoming might. At least she'd be safe once they'd assassinated Frank. Safe at home.

Rocky's burning hatred for the madman who claimed to have built him overpowered him. It took all his self control to keep himself from going after Frank right now and stabbing the cruel man to death. The problem with that was that he couldn't take the chance of

Columbia loved Frank- or so she always told herself- but the society he came from saw things like suicide over honor and promotion via murder. So maybe it would be okay by his societies standards. Yet the 'world' she'd been raised in- the 20th century- didn't approve of such ideas.

"You three agree to the plot?" Rocky asked, after a while.

They nodded. Rocky then explained that he'd tell Dr. Scott and Brad everything some other time.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone," he warned, as the three woman left the room.

* * *

Frank had called them to the theatre the next afternoon to discuss a show he'd been planning. For some reason, Rocky Horror wanted them to kill him here. The only person without a knife hidden somewhere- save for, of course, Frank- was Dr. Scott. Though he knew of their plot, he didn't want to participate. He'd apparently 'killed enough already' in his life.

Janet fidgeted nervously. The cool metal of the knife's blade felt strange against her the skin of her arm. It made her feel guilty, even though it hasn't begun. Her heart seemed to beat so loudly that she half believed the others could hear it.

"So, I'm think we'll use some of the same music as last time and-"

"What a lovely idea," Magenta interrupted, her tone mocking.

"Yes, wonderful!" Rocky added, laughing cruelly.

That's when Magenta took the knife out of her apron's pocket. Before Frank could properly react, she stabbed him in the shoulder. Soon the others joined in,

For a while, Columbia couldn't bring herself to hurt him.

Finally, she stabbed him right through the corset he wore. Right above the heart. Of course, the steel boning in the corset stopped the knife from actually touching his skin.

Frank'a eyes widened in horror. "And you, Columbia? Then fall..."

With a vicious shriek, she stabbed through the corset and into his chest. Then he collapsed to the floor. The stab wounds bled and bled. His clothes happened to be a dark purple color, so the color didn't show there. But blood soon stained the stage. They all kept stabbing (and, in Magenta's case, kicking) him until his the life left his eyes.

Columbia suddenly threw her knife off the stage, fell to her knees, and began to weep over Frank's body. His blood slowly stained the brightly colored shirt she wore as she threw herself across his chest.

Rocky was about to move her away Janet gently grabbed his arm.

"Let her grieve," she whispered.

It was then that Janet realized that only she, Magenta, Columbia, and Rocky had stabbed Frank. Dr. Scott had left the room the moment Magenta delivered the first blow and Brad had stood there in stunned silence for the whole time.

"Somebody, close his eyes," Janet said.

Nobody did.

The eyes... they blamed her. Those dead eyes just staring coldly at her. Like the telltale heart beneath the floorboards, they reminded her of what she'd done. The guilt.

She wanted to run into the safety of Brad's arms, like she'd once been able to. But now he hated her. He'd taken back the ring and she'd been rude to him.

Though she didn't run toward him, she ran.

Janet ran and ran out of the theatre.

* * *

 **A/N: The actual quote is " _Et tu_ , Brute? Then fall, Caesar!". When translated into English 'et tu' means 'and you'. That's why Frank says "And you, Columbia? [..]" right when she stabs him. I would've had Frank say "And you, Columbia? Then fall, Frank N. Furter!" if it didn't ruin the drama of the scene by sounding so silly.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm going to stop writing this for a while because it's awful. Though I think I'll go back to it someday...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated practically anything in a while. Real Life has been stupid lately. They tried out a new medication on me and it caused a bunch of annoying mental side effects. So I wasn't really able to write anything good (I _know_ some of my recent stories have been awful). Now that I'm not on that medicine anymore I'm able to focus on writing/reading/everything. **

**Hopefully people are still reading this...**

* * *

Janet collapsed onto the bed of a certain redhead in her room. Still numb from shock, she sought out comfort from the now-familiar scent of Magenta's perfume. That woman somehow smelled of both the most sensual lust and slightly sarcastic sympathy.

After Janet had lay there for a while with the sheets wrapped around her, she suddenly heard a certain redhead knocking at the door.

"Vhat are you doing in my bed?" Magenta asked.

At the sound of that blunt statement Janet blushed. "I just was upset and, um..."

Rolling her eyes, Magenta interrupted the other woman. "You vant me so much zat my bed comforts you more than the arms of Brad - a naive boy, as we both know."

Janet's face turned even redder. Now she couldn't bring herself to speak. Of course, that didn't matter. By then the lovely redhead lounged on the bed next to Janet.

Smiling impishly, Magenta kissed Janet softly on the cheek. Those soft lips soon made their way to Janet's neck. It took a lot of self control to keep from purring in delight. Janet hadn't ever felt like this before. This was... more intense than what Frank had done. All the better for forgetting her troubles. Much better than the drugs she'd found in the Zen Room, in fact.

Though she knew that Magenta only did this because she hadn't been able to screw Riff, Janet couldn't help but give herself over to pleasure...

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad was comforting poor Columbia in a much more platonic manner.

Softly telling her that 'it would be okay', he managed to move her away from Frank's cadaver and into another room. One of the many empty guest rooms, to be exact. He carefully set her down on the bed and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about," he told her firmly.

Her hysterical sobbing soon lessened. The fact that Brad sat next to her and held her shaking hands probably helped.

"We're going to get away from this place and everything will be safer. Nobody will hurt you again. The worst is over, Laura, and thing will only get better from now on."

"P-p-promise," she stuttered.

"I promise," he told her softly.

Then he carefully slipped Janet's ring onto Columbia's finger. By then the girl was so tired she hardly noticed. In fact, she soon fell asleep.

The poor thing looked much younger and more innocent in that vulnerable state. Brad kept holding her hand, as if such a gesture could help keep her safe. At least the worse was now over with. Though the disturbing sight of Frank lying dead and bleeding on the floor would haunt them all forever, at least that'd be the worst if it.

Brad smiled to himself as he too fell asleep. After all that madness he was very tired. So tired that he might've fallen asleep even if he were standing up (instead of sitting in a chair next to the bed).

* * *

Rocky Horror and Dr. Scott still stood in the theater. Neither spoke for a while.

"Will you be able to get me a job at that... school you teach at?" Rocky asked. "I'm far more qualified than I look."

At such a bold statement, Dr. Scott chuckled nervously. "Vell, I'll have to fake a few things. Of course, vith my government job zat shouldn't be too hard. As of now you don't have any IDs or paperwork of any kind, you see. Zat might take a vhile."

"When you do get around to all that, please change my name to something more normal," Rocky replied with a sigh.

"Like vhat?"

"How about Edward 'Ed' Opus?" Rocky said thoughtfully.

* * *

By dinnertime, Mr. Horror decided that they all needed to figure out the next step. They needed to actually leave the castle. So, he called the others to the library for another meeting…

Once they'd all gotten there they stood there in silence for a while. Nobody really knew what to say at that point.

Columbia didn't really have the energy to think. And she really didn't _want_ to think - at least about what'd they'd done to poor Frankie. So she stood there staring at the floor and avoiding looking the others in the eye. She was so nervous that she still hadn't noticed the ring now on her finger.

Brad was rather annoyed when he realized that Magenta and Janet clearly wore different clothes than earlier. Not to mention the fact that they'd clearly gotten dressed in a hurry. This wasn't right, in his opinion. Yes, he'd broken up with Janet. But that was hardly a day ago. She'd moved on so quickly! Being the fool he was, Being the fool he was, Brad didn't really think about how he'd basically _proposed_ to Columbia only hours ago.

Janet, of course, couldn't help but focus on the familiar ring Columbia now wore. Had Brad gotten over her so fast? What had happened with Mags didn't count. A bit of messing around was _nothing_ compared to proposing marriage… right?

Magenta kept worrying about the fact that what she'd done might be considered dishonoring her late brother's memory. Oh, the foolishly prudish customs really had rubbed off on her! It's not as if she was in any sort of relationship with that silly earthling Janet.

"Friends, Americans, aliens. It's time to leave," Mr. Horror proclaimed, after quite a while.

Everyone just stared at him. So much had happened over the last few days. The world outside the castle seemed so… foreign.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Horror went on. "Dr. Scott has agreed to let us first meet at his house. I believe all of you are dressed suitably enough to blend in as we leave. Now, we'll have to walk until we can find someone willing to let us ride in his or her car. 'Hitchhiking' it's called. Of course, we might have to walk all the way anyway since not many cars drive near here. But I'm sure we'll manage. Does everyone understand?"

The others nodded or mumbled some form of 'yes'.

"Right, then. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Rocky Horror's new name is very symbolic. If you think about it Frank is the closest thing to a mother or father that Rocky Horror ever had. Ew. That's creepy. Now, who else slept with one parent and killed the other? (Hint: he's the title king of an Ancient Greek play)**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Show_**

 **A/N: Hopefully this isn't out of character. I'm a bit worried about my portrayal of Magenta, especially near the end.**

* * *

A few hours later they found themselves in Dr. Scott's living room. They'd walked the entire way to the house, annoyingly. Now they all sat down on various pieces of furniture. Nobody really knew what to say for a while.

"Now what?" Magenta asked, finally.

"We need to split up for the night. That means Janet and Brad should go back to their respective homes. Magenta and Columbia can go with them. Tomorrow we can meet here and discuss what to do about things like jobs for those of us who don't already have ones or permanent living arrangements."

"And vill stay here for ze night, Ed?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Yes."

Janet raised an eyebrow. "Ed?"

"I've decide to call myself Edward 'Ed' Opus from now on. For one thing I wish to honor the foolish young man who unwillingly donated his brain for my creation. Anyway, Rocky Horror isn't a very normal name and Ed Opus sounded... suitable due to the nature of my peculiar relationship with Frank," Ed explained.

"Oh, I get it!" Columbia squeaked, after a moment. "Frank is both Mother and Father to you. And you've both married - well, slept with - and killed him. Just like how Oedipus-"

"We all figured that out already," Magenta pointed out.

Ed cleared his throat. "Well, then. Shall we all get going?"

"Who's driving?" Brad asked.

"I will," Janet said.

This surprised Brad quite a bit. Of course, it shouldn't have. Janet was an adult who could very well do a number of things by herself - driving included.

Janet couldn't help but notice an expression of disapproval on her ex-fiancé's face. "What? Only two of us have driver's licenses. And, though I'm female, I'm just as qualified to drive as you are. Anyway, I doubt Dr. Scott wants a flat tire on his car.

Furious, Brad took his glasses off. "The flat tire wasn't my fault! Though I suppose offering to drive everyone home is better than you offering _something_ _else_..."

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"You ARE a slut."

"Don't you dare even _imply_ such a thing!"

"Guys, please stop fighting! We don't have time for this!" Columbia shrieked.

The ex-couple then calmed down. It was decided that Janet would drive them. Without further ado, they left.

'They' in this case meant Brad, Columbia, Janet, and Magenta.

Nobody spoke as the drove first to Brad's house. Once they'd parked outside it, he and Columbia got out of the car. Janet refused to look either of them in the eye, though Columbia attempted to say goodbye.

Only seconds after they'd driven away again, Magenta struck up conversation with her new roommate. They hadn't had much time alone with each other, and they'd used nearly none of it for actual _speaking_. That is, conversing.

And Magenta needed to learn as much as possible about Earthling social conventions without looking strange. She knew that Columbia wasn't very conventional and therefore not a good example of normal Earthling culture. Hopefully Janet would be able to help her – alibi unintentionally.

"So. Janet. We'll be living together now, won't we?" Magenta said.

"Yes, I suppose so. And we should probably get to know each other," Janet agreed.

"We already _have_ gotten to know each other," the redhead replied, meaning it more euphemistically.

Janet blushed terribly once she'd figured out the double meaning. That really wasn't what she'd meant at all. That was… something.

And so, neither of them spoke for the rest of drive. That was merely because they didn't really know what to say.

Finally, they made it to the building Janet lived in. It was separated into three different apartments. One was inhabited by a couple not much older than Janet and their daughter Dori; anther by an elderly Russian lady and her three cats; and the third by just Janet. Somehow she often ended up babysitting Dori. This wasn't so bad, since Dori was about eight and didn't need too much caring for. _And_ it got her a bit of extra money.

After parking the car and getting out of it, Janet quickly led Magenta to her apartment. By then it was only about nine in the evening. So at least they didn't look suspicious in any way. Soon enough they sat in the kitchen, though none of them really wanted to eat dinner.

"So… you'll be living here for a while, right?" Janet asked, though she knew the answer.

"Presumably. I haven't got anywhere to go or any way to contact my home planet. Even if I could contact my planet, they'd probably start asking about the bloodstained stage and everything. That would be a simple was to lessen my life expectancy, obviously. And I'm surprisingly _un_ -suicidal, despite the dismal circumstances."

Janet _really_ didn't know how to reply to all that. Clearly Magenta wasn't in a very good mood.

"Um, I know it's not really that late… but I think I'm going to go to bed now. You can cook dinner for yourself if you must," Janet said quietly.

This was perfectly true.

"I'm also very tired and really don't feel like staying up any later. And I don't care if you only have one bed. I'd rather sleep in a bed with someone else than on the floor or something."

Even by then Janet hadn't expected such a response. It was so weird yet so truthful. Magenta seemed like a very honest person to Janet. So honest, in fact, that she'd end up being rather rude. Maybe it was an alien thing.

Though Magenta happened to a bit shorter than Janet she still managed to fit into pajamas owned by Janet.

"We can go back to the castle and retrieve some of your old clothes later, I think," Janet said thoughtfully.

Magenta didn't reply. She was too tired.

Soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Please_ Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe I got two reviews for one chapter! That's very exciting. I'm so glad people like this! Hopefully the next few chapters will live up to your expectations.**

 **By the way, this chapter is sort of a 'bridge chapter'. It wraps up the (sub?)plots that're over. Now the story will mostly focus on a story involving Magenta and Janet. Of course, I'll mention the other characters here and there... but I think it'll mostly be about them for a while. Hopefully that's okay.**

 **UPDATE: Actually, I'm ending the story here. I'll make the story of Magenta and Janet a sequel.**

* * *

The next day, Brad and Columbia found themselves in his kitchen drinking coffee.

"I'm glad you have a guest room," Columbia said awkwardly. "It would've been awkward sleeping on the couch."

"It _is_ nice having a house this big. There's room for many books and things. Speaking of which… I'll be going to work today. That means you'll be left here alone. Should I show you where I keep most of my books so you'll be entertained?"

Columbia smiled. "Sure."

And so, he did. But only certain books. Some he kept hidden, hoping she'd never find them. He'd kept those books a secret for a long time…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Janet's house, Brad's ex-fiancée and Columbia's (ex?)friend sat in _their_ kitchen drinking coffee and conversing. They _also_ spoke of what they'd do that day. Of course, their plans we're a bit different.

"You'll be going to work today, yes?"

Janet nodded. "I think so. What will you do?"

"Probably just look around town. I haven't been here for myself ever. Just on stupid errands for the Master," Magenta explained.

In the silence that ensued, Janet began to think about her life.

"Um, Magenta? I'm not really sure about my job anymore… I'm a librarian. That's a job usually reserved for spinsters. Now that I've discovered so much – sex, the funny smoking stuff in Zen Room, _everything_ _fun_ – I feel like I can't got back…" Janet said nervously, hoping that Magenta would understand.

The redhead stared at her for a while, and then spoke. "I'm not here to help you with your personal issues. I'm here for my own sake."

And with that, she left the room. Janet couldn't help but wonder what it was about that woman. She was so… angsty. One minute she was and the next annoyed at something that seemed insignificant. And she didn't seem to understand the old-fashioned values that Janet was raised on.

Janet couldn't help but wonder if it was an alien thing. Or was this just Magenta's way of being upset at what happened to Riff?

Whatever it was, Janet didn't understand. So she decided not to think about it for now. After taking a shower and putting on one of her old dresses, she went to work.

Her boss – an older woman named Mrs. Brewster – looked very worried when she saw her. This made Janet feel a bit guilty.

"Janet! Oh, you don't look very well. Where have you been?"

"Sick. I'm better now. Well, better enough to show up at work," she explained.

Thankfully, Mrs. Brewster believed her. So, she got right to work. Sorting and shelving books…

* * *

Almost three months went by.

Columbia began to plan her wedding with the help of Brad's parents. Everyone avoided the topic of Janet, of course. By then she and Brad weren't even speaking. But her 'replacement' was so adorable and sweet that nobody cared.

Almost nobody knew of the nickname 'Columbia'. By then she called herself 'Laura Trent' – her real name. Everything seemed quite perfect for her!

Yes, she'd regressed into some sort of anti-feminist ingénue. But at least she was _happy_ about it.

The story of Brad Majors and his new fiancée, Laura Trent, is all but completely told.

Ed Opus, on the other hand, soon became a teacher. He taught classical literature to classes upon classes of teenagers. Thanks to his alleged good looks, students worked even harder in his class. Far too many thought him to be 'cute'.

Though he disliked such attention it at least caused many students to work harder. It seemed that they thought doing well in his class might get them a date with him. Though he wouldn't even date his coworkers.

Mr. Opus had vowed never to date anyone. After his weird 'birth' and first hours of life he didn't want to ever think of such things. No, he was a clever professor.

Janet and Magenta were getting along well enough. When Janet began to drink a bit too much, Magenta yelled at her to stop. That was her way of trying to help.

Weirdly, Magenta got along very well with their young neighbor Dori Hart. In fact, she became like some sort of Mary Poppins to the child. A 'fun babysitter'. This earned her quite a bit of money from Mrs. Hart, since it gave the poor woman much more free time. Dori was a trial to look after in her mother's opinion!

By then Magenta had started going by the name 'Patricia Williams'. Apparently she'd read somewhere that 'Patricia' was derived from the Latin word for the upper class. Since she'd sort of been upper class 'back home' (or so she claimed), that name was perfect. She'd pretty much just made up the last name.

Dori never knew of the name 'Magenta' and always referred to her babysitter as Auntie Patricia. Though she did seem to know… other things about Patricia. That child was very good at figuring out things.

"Are you Janet girlfriend? Can girls even have girlfriends?" Dori asked one day.

Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Yes they can. Anyone can date anyone. And why do you think I'm dating Janet?"

"Just do," the child replied with a shrug.

"Oh. Well, don't tell your parents. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like it," Patricia told her.

"Okay."

Patricia and Janet didn't know what they were. That's something they needed to figure out. They weren't _officially_ dating.

At least, they never really spoke about it or agreed on a proper category for their peculiar relationship. They shared a bed for the sake of convenience. Yes, they sometimes did… certain things. But that was only because aliens from a certain planet _needed_ that. Like Vulcans and pon farr… except much more often than every seven years.

Though she hated to admit it, Magenta was becoming quite fond of her roommate. _Too_ fond…

One day she came home to see Janet sitting in the kitchen crying. Something awful had clearly happened.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked.

"Pat… I'm going to have a baby."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note, 4/27/2016:**

I've begun a sequel to this story, since it ended with cliffhanger. This Author's Note is for people who read/favorited this story. I wanted readers know about the sequel because it's part of the same story arc (and nobody seems to be reading it). At the time of this writing it's got nine chapters posted. The title is ' _ **Unforgettable**_ ' and I admit it's not as good as the first story.

Once that's done I'll probably add another sequel or two. I've got ideas for an entire series!

 **Here's the Summary I posted for it:** _Picks up right where the first story ends. Magenta is still stuck on this stupid planet called 'Earth'. Somehow, she's finds herself looking after Janet. When Janet finds out she's pregnant with Frank's half-alien child Magenta decides that it's time to return to Transylvania_.

* * *

 **Also, here's a sample of the First Chapter:**

Janet was going to have a baby.

Such news horrified Patricia. The child was obviously Frank's. It couldn't be anyone else's, since Mr. Opus couldn't have children. Not only would it make things worse between Brad and Janet (they'd run into each other in town sometimes), but it would probably look like the Master. A cruel monster they'd tried to forget, the reason Patricia's dear brother died…

"What are we going to do?" Janet asked.

"I don't know. I'd suggest killing it, since it's father is a heartless bastard. And I'm pretty sure blonde hair is a recessive trait. That means it will look like him at least in some ways. You don't want a baby that looks like him and not like you," the redhead replied unhappily.

That very idea horrified Janet. "I'm _not_ killing my baby. If I raise the child nicely she won't be like her father. Even if she looks like her father, she's still going to be her own person."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Janet probably had the will power to raise a kid at that point, but might be too tired after a while to. At least she wasn't upset about the fact that she wasn't married yet. Enough of 'old Janet' was gone for her to be more practical in some ways. But after being introduced to sex and drugs and alcohol she was a bi more impulsive. That wasn't good, and even she knew it. And she'd need to avoid alcohol so that her child wouldn't be sickly.

Then came the problem of money. Neither of them had enough to afford the many doctor's appointments _and_ care for the child once it was born. Thanks to Janet's new habit of drinking, she'd been late to work far too often. That caused to lower the poor woman's salary. Magenta, on the other hand, worked as both a nanny and a cook to the Hart family… yet still didn't earn very much.

"Is there any way to ask for child support from Frank's family? They are rich… right? Isn't he the prince or something?" Janet asked.

"I'm not getting involved with that planet anymore. At this point it's not my home – this stupid town is. And I've sworn to never even _talk_ about the royal family. We'll find a way to get by, stupid earthling," Patricia replied darkly.

* * *

 **Hopefully people like that enough to go read the rest of it! Please...?**


End file.
